Soulmates
by Twins 'n Fandoms
Summary: This is a story of how two lovers, or a better term, people who have been unconsciously and desperately searching for a soulmate all their life. Written for Valentines day as a Valentine special.


**Yes people, this is Louise and** _Marrione with our special guest, Lilinasky. Say hey!_ **  
**

Su, y'all. First collab in my life with the best writers of this generation!

 **You're flattering us. Anyways, enjoy this special drabble prepared by _US_** **for Valentines day! _Happy Valentines day, y'all._**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:  
_** "Welcome to our special fanfiction room, where we make all our stories," Louise welcomed Lilinasky as Marrione opened the door. "Also the room where most of our arguments happen." Marrione offered Lily a smile as Louise ushered her inside. "Wow," Lily sputtered. "And also, we have mail. Go check it out, Lou." Marrione shooed her away. Louise grumbled as she picked it up. "What the-?" Louise stared at Marrione, who grabbed it from her hand.

 _Dear Twins 'N Fandoms, how many gifts have you received this Valentines? Love, Anonymous._

"What?" a chorus from both twins bounced off the walls of the room. "Two from me, one from my twin and one from my crush- THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!" Louise yelped as Marrione smirked. "Love you too."

"WELL, YOU DON'T WANT TO TELL THEM THAT YOU RECEIVED A EXPENSIVE ROSE (for me) THIS DAY-"

"That's not important!' Marrione yelled back, face beet red.

"Guys, guys. THEY DON'T OWN REYNA NOR DICK." Lily said from her spot on the desk. "I thought we were here to do the disclaimer?"

Twins looked at each other. "She has spunk." Marrione grudgingly stated. "Although next time, don't spoil the story for the readers." Louise advised.

"Right. WE DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE NOR HEROES OF OLYMPUS!"

* * *

Prompt: Reyna stared at Dick with wide eyes. "You're my soulmate?" (Obviously this is a Soulmate AU.)

* * *

Two souls heard of this so-called 'soulmate'. They just did not believe in it. People claimed they found theirs, and both of them snorted. Nothing is forever, they said. There's no such thing as a soulmate. Why they didn't believe was because they haven't found each other yet. Their friends had found one faster than they have. That was part of the reason why they didn't act like those teenagers desperately looking for someone to make their life meaningful. On some days, they did think of it but brushed it away. This tells the story how they found each other. This is a story of two lovers, or a better term, two people unconsciously searching for their soulmate all their life.

* * *

Seventeen year old Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano walked through the hallways of St. Tristan Academy's hallways, her arms holding her books close to her chest and her mouth set in a cute frown.

Miss Diana had just assigned her to demonstrate how Romans fought. Great. Just great. She basically could just scream "IMMA ROMAN! AVE ROMAE!" and get it over with. Just what she needed over everything else. Tests, projects, Camp Jupiter reports she still did, and that play she volunteered for. On some days, she just HATED being a honor student. Teacher just LOVED making those students who showed potential study every minute 'til they're dropping dead.

As Reyna mentally ranted, the bell rang and students flooded into the hall. An eighteen year old boy with clear blue eyes, a muscular and athletic figure and black hair. Girls stared at him with lust. He was also the smarted kid in his class.

As he opened his locker, Reyna was so busy in thought she didn't notice the grey locker door in front of her.

 **BANG!**

Before she hit the floor, the boy's arms snaked around her waist as Reyna fell backwards, stunned by the collision of her head and the metal. The sound of Reyna's books hitting the floor barely reached her. The owner of the books held her head in her hands, a low moan spilling from her lips.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?"

Reyna barely focused on the boy's voice as her head produced a splitting image of a handsome boy above her.

"I'm fine," she muttered, staggering out of the boy's grip and lowering herself to the floor as she gathered her books. The boy stopped her by holding her hands, making them freeze at the touch of the boy. Instead of finding pleasure in the girl's face, it looked like she had seen a monster, her muscles tensing before relaxing. The boy raised an eyebrow as he neatly gathered her books and gave it to her. "Sorry, it's my fault," he apologized as the girl scowled. "I'm fine," she repeated, a bit louder, brushing her hair out of her face.

Woah.

Straight black hair. Powerful onyx eyes. A proud face. This girl was far prettier than any girl he'd ever seen.

He shook his head as he gave her a hand, which the girl waved away. "I can stand on my own." With that said, she walked away.

* * *

 **I was supposed to end this here but Lily-**

I just said it was a Valentines special!  


 **Whatever. Enjoy the extra!  
**

* * *

As the boy reached into his locker, his sleeve drooped a little as he reached for a book.

He froze in place.

Right there in neat tiny print was written _Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano._

Why did it just show right now?

"Hey Dick, whatcha staring at?" His friend, Wally West thumped a hand on his shoulder staring at where Dick was staring. "Ah, you found your soulmate?" he asked him casually. Dick's face turned beet red. "What happened to 'no soulmate'?" Wally teased him. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Dick showed him the name. "Woah, lucky."

"Why?"

"First of all, she's hot and she's an honor student. Warrior type kind of girl." Wally said. "Why did it appear just now?"

Dick briefly told him how he bumped into a girl and briefly described her. Wally wolf-whistled.

"Dude, the girl you bumped into is her!"

(Line Break)

Reyna dumped her stuff in her dorm, grabbed a SPQR shirt and some jeans from her closet and disappeared in the bathroom to change. As she took off her blouse, she froze.

On her faintly glowing wrist was a name written in neat tiny print. _Dick Grayson._

Reyna's heart fluttered with hope. _No demigod shall heal your heart._ Was this what Venus meant by 'no demigod'? Was it a mortal?

She shook her head to clear herself of these thoughts. _What are you thinking? This is just a prank, no doubt,_ she thought. _I don't really have a soulmate._

 _(Line Break)_

Reyna groaned. Two bumps in two days. A new record for the praetor.

It was the boy from yesterday. It was like fate wanted them to bump for eternity. She was right. Maybe, _be together, for eternity_.

Ribbons sprouted out of thin air and fixated themselves on Reyna and the boy's pinky finger.

Reyna's books hit the floor a second time.

"Are you Dick Grayson?" was fired at the same time as "Are you Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano?"

Both nodded in horror, pointed at each other in unison.

"You're my soulmate?!"

* * *

 **How did we do?**

First collab ever! WOHOOO  


 **Yes, we've taught you well. I hope you like that and also look out for MARI'S VALENTINE SPECIAL, also with Lily here :)**

 **Happy Valentines! Your soulmate is out there somewhere, saying the same thing ;)**

 **Review, as a Valentine gift to us?**

~ _Marrione,_ **Louise, and** Lilinasky


End file.
